time fix
by lu2232
Summary: so couple of things first one this fan fiction is about luffy but also about gold d. roger and his crew also luffy will be a girl and have no devil fruit power but will have the power of the sea thanks to the deity that has sent luffy into the past to the day roger sat out on his adventure. Also this is my first fan fic so bear with me...


*so couple of things first one this fan fiction is about luffy but also about gold d. roger and his crew also luffy will be a girl and have no devil fruit power but will have the power of the sea thanks to the deity that has sent luffy into the past to the day roger sat out on his adventure. Also this is my first fan fic so bear with me also warning I'm not the best speller so if I make a mistake let me know and I'll go back and fix it.*

"The new child of the sea Is choosen"

The deity's sat there in a circle for the last 160 years keeping an eye on the every since they had prevented the sea deity to bear a child for the world to follow .They had good reason to do these because The child produce by the sea deity went rouge with power and so she had mad the devil fruits after so she had tried to destroy the world. So as a result all the deity's all around had to watch as a gently and sweat sea dainty sisuke destroy his own child he had created from his own body to protect the world and so all the dainty's took it upon there self to watch over the world with the sea deity for all that time. In till sisuke had laid eyes on a 25 year old man wearing a straw hat. As he watch as the man for the last 3 hours fight against the marines and pirates alike protecting his comrades and telling his dream about being the king of the pirates not because of the money in fame the sea deity was expecting but because he wanted to be free on sea. Witch made the other dainty's look up in hope as the turn to the sea dainty who was also had the same hope in his eyes as the god of all deity's walked in.

"Welcome back azuki san" all the deity's in the room stood and bow in front of the 4,000,000 year old god of the deity's. Though he didn't say a word back he just stared at the man in the straw hat in interested.

"Who is this man sala" his booming voice ask the wind deity sala who was his right hand man (well in her case right hand women)

"This is monkey d. luffy sir and sisuke is the one who found him we don't know much cause we've been so focus on the marine for the last 24years but his name has been pass through every marine base since he was 17 sir. Though he reminds me of gold d. roger. As soon as his name was said azuki froze in place and everything went silence as they watch the god deity begin to give a very large grin but soon that big smile turn into a frown when he watch the marine with lava covered fist insult a women for being a demon of the sea and go after a women. When the straw hat boy came running calling her name robin and jumped in front of her as the first came down and the deity god eyes watch as he had no retreat in his decision and the fist went right through the man chest and right through the back of his body.

*at raffle fighting the marines and black beard *

_*__"__No luffy you were so close the women cried __"_

_"__Shisis couch its nothing robin__" __the man said grabbing the man arm in one hand and the other put his hat to the women._

_"__Let me go you disusing filth__" __the marine snarled_

_"__Robin do me a favor__" __the man said ignoring the man and the hand in his chest_

_"__Anything luffy__" __she said as tears welled down her face _

_"__don__'__t cry for I have not died I will live__" __luffy said smiling as every one of his crew turn in shock to see the hand through his chest_

_"__Luffy!__" __the crew cried running forward towards their caption_

_"__What do you mean you filth you will not survive these__"_

_"__For... I. Will live on in my crew and the sea__" __blood slid down the man mouth but he just smiled as he turn to 9 people on his other side tears in their eyes._

_"__Zero you will be-no scratch that you are the best sward men in the entire world, nami keep sailing in my absent and finish your map of the world, sanji fine all blue I know you can do it and put one of those yummy fish one my grave for me he said with a smile._

_"__Let go of my arm you filthy prate __"__the marine growled _

_"__Ussop coagulation you have become a warrior of the sea just like you always wanted to be._

_"__lu- chopper was interrupted_

_"__Let him finish zero said holding a reindeer back tears sliding down his eyes_

_"__uh cough-uh chopper you are the best doctor around and I__'__m proud to be your caption, robin he turn to the women with a smile I never told you why I saved you that day it wasn__'__t because I felt bad for you it was because you reminded me of ace my brother who always thought he wasn__'__t supposed to be born and always wanted to die. So you must promise me that you will live no matter what anyone said in so I gave my hat as a reminder of that promise he started to slow his talk as the marine tried to once again trying to rip out his hand but luffy held there keeping him still._

_"__Yes I promise you luffy__" __she said sliding the hat on to her_

_"__Franky luffy ask dropping to his knees and the marine hand slid back only to be thrown by two angry straw hat men crying at the sight as the small slender but strong caption fall into franky arms._

_"__Yes luffy bro__" __franky ask tears rolling down his eyes_

_"__you are the best ship builder I have ever meat and I thank you for building the thousand sunny and I__'__m expecting you to fulfill your dream and finish the cruise and burn my body and let me sail in the ship for eternally if that not too much of a.._

_"__No I will I will finsh the cruise and I will put you remains in your favorite seat for all to see you __"_

_Luffy smile and slid his left side hand up and wave brook and jimbie over_

_"__Luffy san you were the best caption I have ever served and I will always be a straw hat and no other pirate.__"_

_"__Broke make sure you keep the__… __cre.. happ_

_"__Yes luffy san__" __brook replied notice there caption was getting worse_

_"__jim.._

_"__Yes luffy kun__" __jimbi ask luffy swallowed the blood that was in his mouth and took a deep breath while chopper desperately tried to stop the hole from bleeding._

_"__I know that people had looked at you in distain over the fact you were a fish men and I know you just join up 6 months and you were unsure if the crew would excepted you and I must tell you that your blood runs through my vines remember and I__'__m damn proud of it so even if after im gone I want you to stay one the ship no.. _

_"__Luffy kun__" __jimbie broke down cry with the rest of the crew_

_"__Zero__"_

_"__Yes caption he bent down and picked luffy up to put him by his ear so he could hear__"_

_"__I want you to become caption and pro- shis_

_Before zero could hear the rest luffy he heard him laugh and when he hit zero shoulder and didn__'__t move he slowly look into luffy eyes the where peaceful and a big smile was plastered on his face tears welled even more out of the crew _

_"__LUFFY!__" __all 9 screamed __…__*_

"We have found the new child of the sea the god deity said getting up and slid his hand in the crystal and pulled out the man soul and put it in a vile and handed it to the sea deity.

"I want him to be recreated exactly the way he was" the god deity said

"But the child of the sea always a women" sala sad

"Then make him a women but let his memories be we are going to fix are mistake from 60 years ago" the god said walking away.

"Yes azuki san" the all said

*well there's chapter 1 hop you like : ) and if you do review try to be nice about it I don't want negative comments so thank bye


End file.
